


New School

by QuiltAssSinner



Series: Cute Ass Chris Kratt [2]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Cute Chris Kratt, Highschool AU, Jumpy Chris Kratt, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiltAssSinner/pseuds/QuiltAssSinner
Summary: chris is new to highschool i dunno man





	New School

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like his oneshot very much

**\- - - - -**

Chris walked into the cafeteria with Martin, holding his hand. He nervously looked around the room at all the different people and cliques in the school.

“There’s a lot of people here, bro…” Chris murmured softly, taking a step closer to the older Kratt. Martin smiled at Chris reassuringly.

“It’s alright little bro, you can sit with me and my friends if you want?” Chris nodded, trailing his brother towards a table at the corner of the room. Three people sat at the table.

A freckled red head was steadily inhaling his pizza, talking with a nice looking brunette with a yellow jacket. Suddenly the dark-skinned, frizzy haired girl laughed at the red head’s joke.

Chris gulped. Highschool was so much larger than primary. He felt so small and insignificant next to his big brother.

“Hey guys! Loo who I brought!” Martin said happily, pulling Chris next to him. He awkwardly waved at the group.

“Uh, hi?” Chris murmured, his fingers playing with the sleeves of his jumper. The girl with the yellow jacket cooed.

“Aww! Aren’t you a cutie! I’m Aviva, you must be Chris!” Aviva held out her hand to Chris. Chris shook her hand softly, quickly tucking it back in her sleeves. The frizzy haired girl spoke up next.

“Koki. I’ve heard a lot about you” Chris blushed.

“Y-you have?” Chris stuttered, glaring at his big brother. Martin chuckled at Chris’s reaction, ruffling up his hair.

“Hey!” Chris protested, pushing Martin away. He tried to return his hair back to normal. The redhead giggled at Chris’s predicament. Martin just sat down at the table.

“I’m Jimmy” Jimmy introduced, before shoving a pizza slice into his mouth. Chris looked over at Jimmy concerned.

“C-can he do that?” Chris asked worried at the sight of Jimmy stuffing his mouth with pizza. Martin chuckled.

“Yeah. I was concerned too, but he’s managed to do that on a day to day basis with choking for a year now so yeah”

Aviva patted the spot between her and Martin.

“Have a seat, Chris!” Chris murmured a soft thank you before slipping between the two older people. He quietly munched on the sandwich his mother paced for him, listening in on the group’s conversation.

They were saying something about the best kind of cheese when a hand suddenly slammed on the table next to him. Chris squeaked out at the sudden action and turned around to see the culprit.

A pale triangular face caught his attention. Chris lit up.

“Zach!” Chris squealed, standing up, arms wide open. Chris wrapped his arms around Zach’s skinny frame. Zach laughed at the feeling of Chris’s face pressed against his chest, wrapping his arms around Chris.

“Chris! You finally came!” Zach said happily. “Uh- I mean, you know, I haven’t been waiting or anything-” Chris giggled at Zach’s flustered state, then realising the multitude of stares in the pair’s direction. Whispers erupted across the room. Chris whimpered, burrowing his head into Zach’s chest.

“Shut it you assholes!” Zach yelled, helping himself and Chris up. Martin hurryingly went over to his little brother, snatching him from Zach’s hold.

“Hey-” Zach began before cowering at the Kratt brother’s glare.

Chris never like the attention. Him and Zach were childhood friends. They bonded over their interest in animals, although Zach’s interest was slightly less favourable, he was still interested. Chris would teach Zach about animals.

When the whispers finally died down, Martin let go of Chris who was holding Martin’s hand shakily.

“I’m okay big bro”

 

\- - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> give me requests with cute chris if ya want -w-


End file.
